Storm Rising
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: Everyone has darkness inside them.  It's not often that that darkness manifests into its own person.  Halloween fic. Connected to "Highschool Days"
1. Chapter 1

The stars shone bright over the school grounds. As three people walked towards one of the buildings, the moon emerged from behind a cloud, casting more light over them.

"Lovely night," Jack mumbled to himself, looking over at Ashley as they walked side by side behind Gale. Said young sorceress was carrying a strange book.

"Yeah. Be better if I wasn't about to pass out asleep," the fire elemental muttered, letting out a yawn to prove her point. She looked over at the library, watching as Gale opened the door.

"I need absolute solitude to do this. Make sure no-one comes inside," Gale said before disappearing inside.

_Gale's POV_

I looked down at the book in my hand, feeling nervous about what I was going to do. If this spell worked, I could create a clone of myself. At the very least, I could always use the spell to send a clone to class if I was feeling ill or anything.

"Okay, where's the spell," I mumbled to myself, flicking through the old pages of the book. I soon found the spell I was looking for, readying myself. In order to create the clone, I needed to use all elemental spells at once and reabsorb the combined energies.

Mentally, I said the spells to manifest the elements of fire, water, air, earth, electricity, fear and shadows, feeling them swirl in a ring around me. I looked at the spiralling colours, a bright orange for fire, a deep blue for water, a grey/green for air, an emerald green for earth, a golden yellow for electricity, a dark red for fear and a purple/black for shadows. I took in a deep breath, inhaling the multitude of colours.

At first, I felt nothing. Thinking the spell failed, I turned to leave, I looked to my back to see a swirling vortex of all elemental colours, then watched it turn black before unimaginable pain shot through my entire body.

_? POV_

I reached out of the vortex above my head, trying to pull myself out of this prison. It wasn't necessary as I felt something raise me out. I could hear a pained scream, then it dawned on me why I was free. What a foolish girl.

I felt myself lower to the ground, looking over to Gale as she gasped for breath, no doubt still in pain from releasing me. It was like looking in a mirror when I looked at her. Except that where her clothes were orange, purple and dark blue, mine were different shades of grey. Another difference is our eyes. Hers are dark brown, whereas mine a as black as night.

"Hello Gale. Nice to finally see you," I giggled, looking down at her.

"What are you? Did the spell work?" she asked, barely looking up at me.

"In a bad way. Instead of a clone, you released me. I guess I'm just your evil clone," I mocked, kicking her in the side with my boot clad foot. She landed on her back, allowing me to place my foot on her stomach before she could get up.

"If you're a clone, I can just reabsorb you," she gasped, still lacking breath. I just laughed, a full blown evil laugh.

"Sorry hun, but I'm now my own person. You may have given me life, but then, you can't take it away from me that easily," I chuckled, lifting my foot away. As she tried to get up, I grabbed her, picked her up and threw her. Another main difference, I'm a full vampire, she's not.

She hit the wall hard, falling unconscious instantly. I quickly changed my eyes to brown as the door burst open and Ashley and Jack burst in.

_Ashley's POV_

After hearing Gale's scream, Jack and I couldn't get inside fast enough. Looking around, we saw Gale standing there, looking a little out of breath.

"You okay?" Jack asked, hands cackling with electricity. My hands were glowing with flames as I looked around, not sure what to expect.

"Yeah, just not used to using so much power in one spell is all," she sighed. Still feeling something was wrong, I turned to leave. When Jack turned, I barely saw Gale move as she grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Gale what the...!" he shouted, cut off when 'Gale' bit into his neck. I could barely move from the shock of what I was seeing. It was then I noticed someone's limp form near one of the walls, but I had no time to find out who it was when 'Gale' charged at me. I dodged, my shock turning to anger as my fiery hands burned brighter and hotter.

I charged at 'Gale', quickly covering the short distance between us. Before I could truly strike, she grabbed my wrist, gave me a sadistic grin before sending who knows how much electricity though my body.

"And you two are among the most powerful people in the school. What does that say about everyone else," 'Gale' mocked, kneeling down beside me. I looked at her, seeing that her eyes had turned black.

"Just what are you? You can't be Gale," I gasped, trying to summon a flame in my hand, but no luck.

"My my, you're smarter than I thought. I'm not Gale. Weak girl could barely stay conscious through my release," the imposter sighed, her eyes mocking, though who they were mocking I didn't know.

"Why did you bite Jack? And where's Gale," I managed to say, my voice starting to fail me as the electricity still coursed through me.

"Gale's sound asleep over there. As for your first question, I needed power. See, to trigger my magical powers, I need the blood of all elementals. Except for shadows. And because I have Gale's memories, I know who they all are, Ashley," she giggled, slowly lifting my limp arm. I hissed in pain, seeing as my arm still hurt after that battle a few days ago.

"Hope you don't mind if I have a little drink?" she mocked, slicing a fingernail across my wrist. As the blood slowly oozed out, she flashed me a fanged grin before biting down, drinking my blood and the elemental energy within it. With a good few volts flowing through me, my body will wouldn't respond, even with the waves of pain.

"My, that was so good. I'm surprised Snow and Winter haven't bitten you yet. Oh well, see you around," she said, turning to leave before she stopped. "Oh, by the way, if you make it out of here alive, tell everyone my name. I'm sure it will cause a _storm_," she laughed, firing a massive ball of fire at the ceiling before disappearing. Before I blacked out, the last thing I saw was the fireball explode, causing the ceiling to collapse on top of us.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tyson's POV_

Tonight was going great. Right now I was sitting on the couch with Sean, Kyle and Cody playing Call of Duty while Miranda was reading, occasionally glancing up to see who just got killed. More often than not, that person was me.

"And the winner is?" Cody said, hovering above us as the scores came up. Sean and I pointed at Kyle just as Cody saw the scores. He'd come in second behind Kyle, Sean in third and me in close fourth.

"You just go owned," Miranda mumbled, glancing over at Cody with a taunting glare. It was then that we heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Sean asked.

"Sounds like it came from the library," Kyle muttered, shifting into an eagle and flying out the window.

"Weren't Ashley, Jack and Gale at the...?" Cody started saying, following Kyle out the window while Sean, Miranda and I bolted out the door, Miranda using vampire speed to keep up while Sean jumped into the air and started gliding while I ran ahead.

It was Ashley we were particularly worried about. After the fight a few days ago, she was still recovering, and trust me, when you go through what she went through, you'd probably understand why we're worried.

"Oh holy crap," I heard Cody shout, watching as he bolted through the air, an eagle's cry giving away Kyle's presence. This made Miranda and I run faster, Miranda grabbing Sean's arm and practically dragging him, erecting a surprised yell.

We soon arrived at the library, or at least, the pile of rubble that _was_ the library. A crowd was already gathering, but Sean was already in the rubble, digging through it. I was soon joining him, as were Miranda and Kyle, the latter in the form of a gorilla, while Cody flew off to get Stephen and Rachel.

_? POV_

How can people be so blind? Gale's little friends ran right past where I was hiding, yet didn't even know I was here. Even the telekinetic speedster and the goth necromancer failed to notice my presence.

I watched as they moved rubble, going by the gorilla's ability to sense people. I do hope that, above all else, Gale survives. After all, messing with her will be so much fun.

_Tyson's POV_

As we cleared the rubble, we heard gunshots. I looked up to see five men with guns running at us. With primal fury, I ran at them, allowing my eyes to turn gold and my ancestor's blood to flow into my arms as I unleashed the Quick-Strike, my limbs moving while I looked like I was standing still. Only proof I'd moved? The five men were lying on the ground, all unconscious.

"Oh in the name of Teridax!" Miranda cursed (yet another ancient shadow elemental's name), her eyes blazing as tendrils of shadow struck four more men, knocking them to the ground. As yet more men appeared, blazing yellow beams fired from above, stopping their advance.

"Stop! They're on our side!" the principal yelled, erecting an energy shield around us.

"Funny way of showing it! They opened fire on us while we were trying to rescue our friends!" Cody yelled, landing outside the shield while the rest of us continued digging, Stephen and Rachel now helping.

"They're the school's new anti-terrorist taskforce. Perhaps they were a bit hasty on the trigger finger," the principal responded calmly as a man, presumably the leader, walked over.

"My apologies. Captain Price reporting for duty," the man said with a British accent, before turning to his men and giving them orders. Ignoring them, I sensed a presence that felt both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. I ignored it in favour of a more pressing concern. As we moved rubble away, someone was throwing it back on.

"Slag off Vincent!" Miranda screeched, trying to throw rubble onto the annoying bully.

"Make me witch!" Vincent taunted, grabbing another piece of rubble. Before he could throw it, it seemed to disintegrate under a powerful shockwave.

"I doubt you'd want to deal with Miranda's fury," Adam taunted, glaring up into Vincent's eyes. This caused Vincent to back up, trying to put as much distance between him and Adam as he could.

"Found Jack!" Rachel shouted, lifting the lightning elemental out of the rubble.

"I got Ashley!" Stephen yelled, being careful to lift her out. Not long afterwards, Kyle was lifting Gale out, then they left for the infirmary with the others, leaving only me and Cody.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, noticing me looking out into the trees.

"Yeah. There's someone in there, and I think they know something about what happened," I muttered.

"Well, you'll be needed at the infirmary. I'll get Sean and we'll investigate," Cody offered. Nodding, the two of us left, hoping to catch up with the others.

_? POV_

I see the speedster isn't as mentally slow as I thought. If Sean and Cody are going to try and find me, then I guess I could let them find me. First things first though, I'll need to find another elemental. I sniff the air, and wouldn't you know it, I smell the air elemental, Laura, and she's in the park, all alone.

I look back to the wreck of the library, only to find that Sean and Cody have returned. I laugh inwardly at the fun I'm going to have before I leave, hoping to find my prey easily.

_Tyson's POV_

I sit by Ashley's bed, trying to find some sense in that head of hers. Considering she had a building fall on her, I can understand why her mind would be jumbled. That and since we dug her out, she's constantly been muttering the word 'storm'. One reason I'm here is to try and find out what happened in the library and see if Ashley saw the bomber.

Another reason is because Shannon wants me to apply telekinetic energy on Ashley's arm in order to help fight the pain. Right now, Shannon's working on healing Jack, Kyle sitting at his bedside, Rachel sitting at Gale's and Miranda standing, watching and waiting.

Cody and Sean are already out searching for the bomber. As much as the anti-terrorist taskforce are probably good at their job, we've fought threats that are on the scale of mad genius and super villain. Guess it could be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cody's POV_

I hovered just above Sean, trying to see through the night. The blast had knocked out power in this part of the school, and generator powered lights only lit up the library's remains. That left a whole lot of darkness for someone to hide in. I was really looking forward to giving this bomber some laser eye surgery.

"You sure Tyson sensed something? I see a whole lot of black, and not a sign of any movement," Sean muttered, walking around the edge of the wreckage.

"I'm pretty sure he did. Come on, let's search the trees, unless you're scared of a little pussy cat," I taunted.

"Now why would I be scared of you," Sean chuckled, already making his way towards the trees.

"Oh you did not just go there," I exclaimed, flying in after him.

"The only place I'm gonna go is to bed after this is over," he said back. I sighed, letting my glowing eyes show the way.

I was about to reply, but a scream rang out, and being the heroes we are, we quickly made our way to the source. When we got there, I almost vomited while Sean simply froze, a stunned look on his face.

We watched as Laura, her face showing the pain she was going through, had something biting at her neck, drinking the blood. We'd seen Snow and Winter, heck even Miranda, drink blood from people, but it was never as...gruesome as this. When the vampire was finished, it simply dropped Laura and turned to face us.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the Gale look-a-like standing before us, her eyes as black as coal while her skin was as pale as a sheet. She grinned evilly at us, showing her bloodied fangs while her eyes radiated what felt like insanity and evil.

"Well, the joker and the fool. We're going to have so much fun," she giggled evilly, slowly walking towards us. I backed away while Sean stood his ground, ready to attack.

"I'll bet you caused the library to collapse. Why?" he growled, already in a fighting stance.

"Because I do love to make a big impression. I must admit, you are smarter than I thought. Now, let's play," she responded, her face in a massive Joker grin as she lunged forward, surprising him with her speed. When Sean tried to attack, she moved behind him, preparing to bite him, but I fired my eye lasers at her, knocking her back.

This didn't stop her. She launched a burst of black wind that knocked me back long enough for her to bite Sean as he turned silver, paralysing him and knocking him out.

"Now for you Cody," she giggled, jumping into the trees and lashing out. I dodged and rolled in midair, firing at her before she vanished back into the trees. All I hit were branches, until she tried to claw at me, leaping out of the trees.

"Bite this!" I yelled, firing burning yellow beams right at her, hitting her in the chest and knocking her to the ground. Normally it would take a while to get up from that, but she was quickly on her feet and looking really mad.

"Time to swat the fly," she growled, grabbing Laura's limp body and throwing her at me. I was too shocked by what was happening to move, so ended up getting knocked to the ground, my head hitting the path. Before I blacked out, I saw the imposter sniff the air and disappear into the trees.

_? POV_

I needed a good workout. Gotta say, I thought Sean would last longer. Oh well, those losers didn't stand a chance! I mean, look at me! I'm a vampire, I have four of my elemental abilities awakened and I just love playing people like violins and cutting their strings. Sometimes I even scare myself.

That aside, I stayed close to those three, hiding in the trees, knowing that Stephen and Maria would be coming this way. Given that few people know what really wrecked the library, terrorist attack protocols are in place, meaning no-one is to be outside on their own. I'd been lucky to find Laura before she knew about them.

I didn't have to wait long. The first thing Stephen did was run to Laura, checking she was still alive. Aw, so sweet. Bleh, while he goes check on his girlfriend, I'll get one of my most favourite elemental powers. I swooped down, clamping a hand over Maria's mouth and biting her neck without making a sound.

With her blood running through me, I dropped her, only to be met by a powerful sonic blast. As I recovered from ringing ears, I looked to see Stephen glaring at me, a green energy flail in each hand.

"What are you? And why did you do this?" he seethed, his knuckles white as he held those emerald flails.

"I'm Gale's better, and as to why I'm doing this? It's just too much fun for me to stop. Besides, your friends taste so delicious, so _warm_, so _shocking_ yet so _fearful _and _free-flowing_..." I taunted, giggling with glee as I dodged a flail as it slammed down at me.

"I'll make sure I bury you!" Stephen yelled, swinging his flails and firing sonic blasts at me at the same time. This was going to be one tricky fight, seeing if I stayed on the ground too long, he'd no doubt stay true to his word.

I leapt into the trees, still giggling, as his anger grew, his attacks being fuelled more by anger, than anything else. This made it easy to sneak into the trees and get behind him.

"Don't get mad, get even," he mumbled as I moved closer behind him, only to be met with a chunk of earth rising up and knocking me back. "And never underestimate your opponent," he added, pointing that phrase at me.

"Smart. Definitely as smart as you are powerful. Another piece of wisdom, always have a surprise up your sleeve," I giggled, one of my arms alight with black fire and electricity, the other with black tinted air and shadow tendrils snaking around it. Taking advantage of his shock, I unleashed it all at him, disintegrating the wall of earth he erected to protect himself.

"Oh, let's not forget one last thing," I laughed, unleashing Maria's signature Siren Scream at him, the blast knocking him out. Letting loose an evil laugh, I moved in to enjoy my feast.

_Tyson's POV_

It had been two hours since we got to the infirmary, meaning two hours of looking through the messed up memories of Ashley's head for something useful. She's been in a half conscious state, constantly muttering the word "storm" over and over, like it means something.

"Anything?" Shannon asked, looking at all three of us individually, taking our expressions as our answer. "I'll be back in the morning," she muttered, both she and Miranda taking their leave.

"Maybe we should be getting some sleep," Kyle mumbled. Rachel seemed a little reluctant to do so.

"In a minute, I wanna try something," I muttered, my hands glowing a pale blue as I brought them closer to her temples. Before I could touch them, her whole body seemed to catch fire, not burning anything, yet I could feel the heat coming from them. I looked back to see Kyle had done the same to Jack, electricity crackling across his body. Rachel seemed hesitant on doing the same thing to Gale, but maybe she didn't have to.

As the flames died down, I saw fiery red symbols etch themselves all over Ashley's body, then fade away again. As soon as they faded, Ashley shot straight up, her eyes alight with crimson flames.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tyson's POV_

I jumped back as Ashley turned her fiery glare on us, ready to dodge anything she threw at me. Unlike Rachel and Kyle, this wouldn't be the first time I've had to.

"Ashley, cool it!" Kyle shouted, obviously trying to get inside her mind and help calm her down. Not that it was necessary, she calmed down quickly when she saw us.

"When did we get here? All I remember..." Ashley mumbled, eyes widening in realisation. "Was there a cut on my wrist and bite marks on Jack's neck?" she asked, icy eyes fixed on the three of us.

"Yeah, the terrorist was a vampire as far as we can tell. Shannon found paralysing venom in your blood," Rachel said. We all looked to Jack's bed to see him slowly get up, looking around before his eyes focused on Gale.

"What colour were her eyes?" Jack asked, his hand cackling with weak electricity.

"Brown, just like they naturally are," Kyle said, casting a sceptical look at Jack.

"So it wasn't her," Ashley muttered, looking at Jack.

"Why would Gale blow up the library? Are you two going mad?" Rachel questioned, eyes tinted with gold.

"In a way, it was her. It was some crazy evil vampire clone with black eyes. Something must have gone wrong with that spell," Ashley said, her sentence ending in a mumble.

"That answers how the clone was made, but not why it bit us. Unless..." Jack mused, mulling a thought over in his head.

"Unless what?" I asked, not getting where this was going.

"Unless, the clone didn't have any of Gale's elemental abilities. If she's a vampire, then biting us would mean she'd gain elemental energy through our blood," he mumbled, seeming dizzy. Just how much blood did this clone drink from him?

"She already had shadows. But why not just bite Gale instead and get all elements at once?" Ashley sighed, lying back down.

"Because while Gale can use all the elements, that is only by manipulating elemental energy around her, whereas you have the elemental energy of one element in your blood. That might be why this clone didn't drink Gale's blood," the principle, Professor McGrath, explained, surprising us with his presence.

"There have been more attacks, Laura, Stephen and Maria were found with bite marks while Cody and Sean were found badly bruised," he added. Cody who had faced and beaten a possessed Alma and Sean who could survive a missile hitting him, both beaten by this clone.

"That means she only needs to gain water powers. And Shannon just left," Ashley sighed, trying to fight off unconsciousness.

"Let's go then," Kyle said, morphing into a cheetah. I was ready to sprint outta there when Rachel and Prof. McGrath stopped us.

"If this is a clone of Gale, then not only does it have six of the seven elements at her disposal, she also has Gale's ability to predict her opponent's movement _and_ your Quick-Strike ability," Rachel said, gripping us with her Shadow-kinesis to make sure we didn't just go anyway.

"If Shannon is with Miranda, then I think she should be safe enough. It's a full moon out tonight," Prof. McGrath said, going over and making sure Ashley, Jack and Gale were okay. Reluctantly, Kyle and I relented.

_? POV_

Here it is. The big finish. Full moon makes Shannon a lot stronger, night time makes Miranda stronger. This might actually be a fair fight, so let's turn the odds in my favour. I watched as those two walked right beneath me, completely oblivious to my presence.

I quietly jumped down, allowing tendrils of shadow to slowly wrap around Shannon's limbs. Miranda didn't notice until I pulled Shannon into my waiting arms, summoning a large Claymore sword with a dark grey blade and darker grey hilt, and holding it against Shannon's throat.

"Let her go before I kill you," Miranda snarled, her violet eyes glowing violently…hey, I'm a poet!...while Shannon stayed silent, probably out of shock and fear.

"Oh, could you wait a second, I'm awfully thirsty and hungry," I laughed, sinking my fangs into Shannon's neck as she screamed out, slowly fading into unconsciousness. Miranda just stood there, visibly shaking with rage yet unable to do anything. When I finished my feast, I threw my human shield aside.

"You're dead," Miranda hissed, black, shadow like markings snaking across her body as her sword and shield appeared in her hand. She charged with supernatural speed, swinging her sword as though trying to skewer me, only to quickly change her attack and slam her shield into my chest.

"A half vampire against a full vampire. Oh what fun," I giggled, swinging my sword only for her to block it, then jumped back, putting some distance between me and Miranda.

"The only fun will be when I rip you apart!" Miranda hissed, tendrils of shadow snaking out like little daggers. Giggling madly, I dodged with vampiric speed, landing a punch to Miranda's jaw, then following through with a lightning charged fist. With her paralysed, I grabbed her by the throat, making as if to choke her.

"You know, I've been watching you through Gale's eyes. I've seen the way people treat you. So few friends, how do you know they really are your friends?" I mocked, throwing her with supernatural strength through a tree and into a wall. Before she could react, I grabbed her again, holding her against the wall.

"Tell me, why do you fight for good when the whole world's against you? You have such potential, you could surpass everyone just by letting madness take over," I taunted, her eyes losing their glow.

"Because I have something worth fighting madness for. If you never understand that, then I hope you die the slowest, painful death," she spat, a smirk on her face that drove me into a blind rage. I don't know how many times I slammed her into that wall, but I think I dyed most of her hair a blood red afterwards.

"Such potential wasted," I sighed, about to run off, when something charged at me with phenomenal speed. I looked at the thing, seeing it was that speedster Tyson.

"Didn't Cody and Sean show you what I'm capable of?" I taunted, feeling my new elemental powers resonating at my fingertips. Admittedly, I was hesitant about this fight, mainly because Tyson has that smirk.

"It shows you had the element of surprise. I know enough about you to make this a fair fight," he muttered, seeming calm yet on edge at the same time. Must be a speedster thing.

"Let's see," I hissed, charging at him, only to have him move unnaturally fast, leaving an after-image that faded the moment I hit it. How did he do that! No-one's that fast!

"Looks like you've seen a ghost," he taunted, now behind me. I lashed out behind me, only to hit another after-image.

"Or a phantom!" he yelled, his dual swords now out as he struck at me, knocking me back. Before I could hit him, he'd vanished. How can he use the Phantom move? I thought only Amy could…oh, of course, twins with different powers, same special attacks. Can't hit what I can't see, or if what I can see isn't really there.

"What's the matter, can't keep up?" he taunted, unleashing the Quick-Strike on me. I could barely block the attacks, needed to leap back. He might actually win unless I tip this in my favour. Think, he's a speedster with telekinesis, so what could get to him. Oh, I know.

"Ready for more?" he taunted, readying himself for another attack.

"Sure. You seem tougher than that emo-goth witch you have feelings for," I mocked, grinning when it unnerved him.

"What did you just say?" he said, fists clenching. Before I could answer, he ran straight at me, swords ready, until I blocked his attack.

"She fought me at her strongest, and I still beat her. She's right over there, if you want to cry over her body," I mocked, watching him break off his attack and look. That got to him, cause anything that wasn't held down started floating.

"You'll pay," he mumbled, charging at me in rage, no particular style to his swings. Normally, his mental powers make him immune to its effects, but in this state, a single blast will beat him. I jumped back, unleashing a piercing Siren Scream at him. That brought him to his knees.

"She could be dead for all you know. And there's nothing you can do. You failed. But don't worry, you can join her," I mocked, the effects of the Siren Scream filling his mind with his worst fears, as I kicked him, my pointed boots leaving a very nasty wound on his chest.

_Ashley's POV_

I felt useless as Stephen, Maria, Sean, Cody and Laura were brought in. Gale still hadn't woken up and Tyson had rushed out, Rachel and Prof. McGrath too slow to stop him. I still felt weak, probably be like this until sunrise. Jack's up and about, helping medics heal the others. That clone, guess she caused that storm she promised.

"That clone, I think it wants to be called Storm," I murmured, still half dazed as I looked at Rachel. She just sat there, lost in thought. "Why not do to Gale what Tyson and Kyle did for me and Jack?" I questioned, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Sure it'll work?" she asked, sounded very unsure.

"Who better to fight a clone than the original?" I said, watching as she placed her hands on each side of Gale's head. Orange symbols burned over her skin, representing all seven elements, before fading. After a few seconds, she sat straight up, her dark brown eyes glowing orange as she looked at us.

"Where is that clone? And how many pieces do I rip her into?"


End file.
